Adiós hermano
by Kaileena750
Summary: Un final alternativo del juego de Las Arenas Olvidadas, donde profundizamos mas sobre Malik y su relación con el Príncipe. Contiene spoilers. No esta vinculada a ninguna otra de mis historias.


**PRINCE OF PERSIA: Adiós hermano**

Nunca olvidaré mi breve estancia en los terrenos de mi hermano. Aquella visita que debía haberme enseñado a ser un buen dirigente, terminó enseñándome el precio del orgullo y la testarudez. Pero, esta vez, no fui yo quien desencadenó el caos.

Llegué al reino de mi hermano esperando un gran recibimiento. Mi padre no le había advertido de mi visita, pero me aseguraba que Malik prepararía una fiesta en cuanto llegase. Sin embargo, el panorama no era como yo esperaba.

Una terrible guerra estaba teniendo lugar en los muros de la ciudad. Los enemigos de nuestra familia buscaban sin piedad adentrarse en el Palacio en busca de un tesoro que nuestros antepasados juraron proteger. En aquel momento, desconocía qué era lo que buscaban. ¿Oro, diamantes? No … Creo que ni los mismos asaltantes sabían qué era lo que venían buscando.

Encontré a Malik en el interior de los muros, retrocediendo ante en insistente ejército que presionaba más y más. Me reuní con él en la Cámara de Salomón. Quería liberar a su ejército. Traté de frenarle, pues ya había tenido mis roces con místicos objetos que invocaban la magia y no había salido bien … Pero no quiso escucharme. Tenía motivos, pues él era el mayor, el más experimentado … y líder de su propio ejército. Yo, a los ojos de los demás, era un novato que aún no había podido probarse a sí mismo, pues mi épica batalla contra las Arenas del Tiempo había quedado borrada definitivamente … o eso creía yo. Pero esa es otra historia.

Finalmente, tras negarse a hacerme caso, liberó a un ejército de arena que arrasaba con todo lo que tocaba, y aún peor … Liberó a un ser endemoniado llamado Ratash, el líder del ejército, un Ifrit. Ahora teníamos dos problemas, el ejército invasor y el ejército de arena. Y, como de costumbre, me tocó a mí salvar al mundo.

Descubrí en mi aventura a través del Palacio un extraño lugar donde habitaba una mujer llamada Razia, Reina de una tribu de Djinn, los Marid. Su pueblo proporcionaba el agua que fluía por el Palacio, y su magia iba más allá de la imaginación. Me advirtió de que el ejército de arena que Malik había liberado se haría más fuerte, y que para frenarlo, tendría que reunir la mitad del medallón que poseía con la que tenía Malik.

Parecía fácil, pero las cosas fueron empeorando cuando Malik comenzó a volverse agresivo y perdió completamente la cordura. Hablaba de dejar morir a su propia gente … Él nunca había sido así. Siempre había sido un gran líder amado por su pueblo, sabio y respetuoso con sus súbditos. Cierto que era algo orgulloso y testarudo, pero nunca había llegado a esos límites. El Malik en el que se había convertido era egoísta, egocéntrico y sediento de poder, capaz de eliminar a quien fuese con tal de conseguirlo … Incluso a su propio hermano.

Cuando traté de quitarle el medallón por la fuerza, dijo que si hubiese sido otra persona, me habría ejecutado por traición. Sabía que estaba bajo el poder del ejército y que estaba tratando de resistir. Pero creo que de haber podido, me habría matado allí mismo, sin importar quién fuera. En su interior, se llevaba a cabo la lucha más dura a la que jamás se había enfrentado. Pero era una lucha perdida desde el principio. Únicamente podía ralentizar los efectos de su decisión.

Tras aquel encontronazo, volví a verle luchando contra el Ifrit. Tras una dura batalla, en la que debilité considerablemente a aquel ser, Malik apareció para rematarle, ocurriendo algo horrible. Ratash se había introducido en su cuerpo, comenzando a poseerle por completo.

Razia me explicó que, en el momento en el que ocurrió aquello, Malik dejó de estar vivo … Al menos en parte. Aunque su apariencia fuera la de mi hermano, en su interior sólo estaba Ratash. Y si quería eliminarlo, debía eliminar a Malik. ¡¿Matar a mi propio hermano? ¿Cómo iba a poder hacer semejante atrocidad? Él había sido como un segundo padre para mí. Me había enseñado cuando nuestro padre estaba batallando en guerras. Pero, muy a mi pesar, tuve que acceder, pues Malik se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un monstruo, un ser grotesco y despiadado que no era capaz de reconocer ni a su propio hermano.

Finalmente, tras encontrar una espada especial que podría darle muerte en la que Razia se introdujo, haciendo la lucha aún más sin sentido, acabé con él. Clavé con todas mis fuerzas aquella espada en el centro del medallón que tenía en su pecho, provocando una gran explosión que me lanzó por los aires.

Caí al suelo completamente aturdido. No me preguntéis cómo sobreviví a semejante caída, porque ni yo mismo lo sé. Tardé unos minutos en recomponerme, desorientado y dolorido. Pero, al levantar la mirada del suelo, vi algo que me sobrecogió. Malik había caído no muy lejos de mí, vivo. Trataba de levantarse, pero estaba claramente herido y debilitado, incapaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas y brazos. Se arrastraba lentamente, huyendo de algo … Y ese algo era Razia.

La vi aparecer frente a él, apuntándole con la espada que le había herido. Malik la miraba con miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Nunca le había visto así. Ella, en cambio, le observaba impasible, torturándole, alargando la espera a una muerte fría y despiadada.

No lo comprendía. Malik debería estar muerto. Si continuaba con vida y Ratash había desaparecido, ¿por qué Razia iba a matarle? No podía permitírselo. Desesperado, me levanté a toda prisa y corrí hacia ellos, interponiéndome entre Razia y el moribundo Malik, dispuesto a dar mi vida si era necesario para salvar la de mi hermano.

¡¿Qué estáis haciendo? – Me gritó Razia. - ¡Apartaos!

No hasta que me expliques a qué viene esto. – Le dije yo, frío.

¡Debemos matar a vuestro hermano!

No veo a Ratash por ninguna parte. Y sin tu magia, de poco sirve asesinarle con esa espada. ¡¿Qué está pasando, Razia?

Vuestro hermano es responsable de toda esta destrucción. ¡Ha destruido aquello que juré proteger! Y el castigo por ello es la muerte …

¡¿Vas a matarle sólo por venganza?

Bien sabe él que lo que ha hecho es alta traición. – Acusó ella, apuntándole con la espada. Malik la miraba aterrado, temiendo por su vida. – Traicionó a sus antepasados, a su pueblo e incluso a vos … ¿O acaso no os acordáis de todo lo que habéis tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí? Trató de mataros.

¡Pero porque estaba bajo el dominio de Ratash! ¡Él jamás haría algo así!

Os guste o no, debo llevarme una vida conmigo para reparar el daño que ha hecho.

Pues no será la suya. – Le dije, interponiéndome de nuevo entre Malik y ella. Él trataba de ponerse en pie, apoyándose en un trozo de pared cercano. – Llévame a mí si quieres, pero a Malik no le pondrás la mano encima.

¡¿Vais a dar la vida por un mentecato como él? ¡¿Por semejante cobarde?

¡Me has engañado para luchar con él cuando podrías haber eliminado a Ratash tú solita con tus poderes! ¡Sólo he sido una herramienta para debilitarle y así poder vengarte sin tener que ensuciarte las manos! – La acusé. - ¡La única cobarde que hay aquí eres tú!

¿Por qué dar la vida por él? ¡Os despreció cuando tratasteis de ayudarle!

Malik tendrá muchos defectos, pero no deja de ser mi hermano. A él le debo todo lo que soy y no pienso dejar que acabes con su vida por simple venganza. – Me giré y le quité a Malik el medallón del pecho, al igual que el mío, lanzándolo a los pies de Razia. - ¿Quieres tu estúpido medallón? ¡Tómalo! Pero ya poco sentido tiene que le castigues por despecho. Su muerte no le devolverá a este lugar su antiguo esplendor. Además, ya ha aprendido la lección, ¿verdad? – Me giré esperando la respuesta de Malik, pero él no hablaba. Estaba completamente paralizado. - ¿Malik?

¡Se acabó!

Y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vi a Razia lanzarse sobre mí con aquella espada, dispuesta a matarme. Ya le daba igual a quién llevarse, pero una vida debía caer para que ella pudiera descansar. Sin embargo, Malik, sacando fuerzas, se impulsó con la pared para apartarme del camino, y así, recibir él su ataque.

¡Malik! – Grité al tiempo que le veía caer al suelo, con la camisa teñida de sangre.

Al final, el tiempo coloca a cada uno en su lugar … - Dijo ella, tirando la espada junto a Malik. – Él sólo ha asumido su castigo.

Traté de lanzarme sobre Razia, furioso, para vengar a Malik. Pero antes de poder acercarme a ella, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no la encontré. Un grito de dolor de Malik me devolvió a la realidad. Corrí a su lado a tratar de ayudarle, desesperado. Estaba sangrando y sufriendo.

¡Malik! – Aparté su mano de la herida, cuidadosamente. – Oh, Dioses … ¡Esto es culpa mía!

No … Yo soy el único responsable. – Dijo él, con voz débil mientras yo cortaba un trozo de tela para frenar la hemorragia. – Tú sólo hiciste lo que debías …

Tengo que llevarte ante un médico … - Le dije, colocando su brazo alrededor de mi cuello para poder levantarle. – Vamos …

¿Estás loco? No queda nadie … Es inútil que te esfuerces.

Encontraremos a alguien que pueda ayudarte. – Con mucha dificultad, logré levantarle y comencé a caminar con él, pero a un paso muy lento y casi arrastrándole. – Aguanta …

Tan rápido como pude, llevé a Malik hasta una zona del Palacio que continuaba en pie. Allí, encontramos a un grupo de soldados que nada más vernos acudieron en nuestro auxilio. Entre varios, cargaron con él hasta una sala que se había convertido en un improvisado hospital. Allí, un médico le atendió, pero su diagnóstico no daba muchas esperanzas.

¿Y bien? – Le pregunté, preocupado, cuando salió a hablar conmigo.

La herida es profunda y ha perdido mucha sangre, pero no ha alcanzado ningún órgano vital.

Entonces … ¿Se recuperará?

Está muy débil, Príncipe …

Pero algo se podrá hacer por él …

Aquí no tenemos medios para ayudarle a recuperarse. Su única esperanza es regresar a Babilonia.

Pero es un día entero de viaje …

Se debilita por momentos. Cuanto más lo demoréis, menos posibilidades tendrá de sobrevivir … La decisión es vuestra.

¿Mía? ¿Y qué ha dicho él?

Ahora mismo está inconsciente …

¿Tan mal está? – Aquellas palabras me dejaron desolado. Malik se moría y era responsabilidad mía decidir si se quedaba allí o si arriesgaba su vida para llevarlo a Babilonia. – Dioses …

Cuanto más esperemos, peor será. Aquí está sentenciado a morir. Quizás lo mejor sea arriesgar.

Pero, ¿qué hay si muere antes de llegar?

Habréis hecho lo que habéis podido.

Está bien … Preparad un carruaje. – Dije, no sin preocuparme. – Partiremos en cuanto esté listo.

Tan pronto como los soldados pudieron preparar un carruaje y encontrar unos caballos que tiraran de él, trasladamos a Malik a su interior, colocándolo tumbado y cubierto con unas mantas. Varios de sus hombres decidieron escoltarnos para asegurar nuestra seguridad. Me senté junto a Malik para vigilarle y nuestro viaje comenzó. Teníamos que llegar rápido a Babilonia.

Su rostro reflejaba sufrimiento. Estaba muy débil, pero continuaba luchando contra la muerte que le acechaba, negándose a rendirse, típico de Malik … Era algo digno de admirar. Nunca se rendía ante nada, aunque llevase las de perder.

Levanté las mantas y observé su herida. Las vendas que la cubrían estaban manchadas de sangre. Respiraba con dificultad y a cada segundo que pasaba, se debilitaba todavía más. Suspiré preocupado, temiendo lo peor, cuando Malik llevó su mano hasta la mía. Le miré y vi que había despertado, observándome con serenidad.

¿Malik? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Mal … - Su voz era otra prueba de su precario estado.

Tranquilo, estamos de camino. – Le dije con voz temblona, tratando de no convertirme en presa del pánico. – Dentro de unas horas estaremos en casa, con nuestra familia … Y los médicos de Palacio sanarán tu herida. ¡Te recuperarás!

No. Ambos sabemos que ya es inútil intentar salvarme. Es demasiado tarde para mí.

No … ¡No digas eso!

Es la verdad … - Malik se llevó la mano a la herida, dolorido. – Estaba sentenciado desde el principio.

No puedes rendirte, Malik … ¡Tú nunca te has rendido ante nada!

Supongo que a todos nos llega un momento en el que debemos cambiar … - Me dijo, sonriendo. – Lástima que el mío haya llegado demasiado tarde.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué me apartaste?

No podía permitir que dieras la vida por un error que cometí yo … Además, aún eres joven. Te queda mucho por vivir y has demostrado ser mejor que yo.

¿Mejor? Malik, tú siempre serás el mejor de los dos.

Eres más sabio, mejor guerrero, más valiente … Me venciste, ¿no?

Pero eso no es … ¡Malik, por favor! Si tú mueres, yo … yo … - Rompí a llorar, negándome a admitir que Malik se diera por vencido. - ¡No puedes morir! Eres el heredero … ¡Tu destino es convertirte en Rey! Todos cuentan contigo. Siempre has sido un modelo a seguir para mí …

¿Modelo a seguir? Pues espero que no hayas aprendido nada de mí …

¿Qué dices? Tú me enseñaste a sostener la espada. Me hablaste del honor y la gloria que residen en cada victoria …

Ya, y para una vez que Padre decide enviarte a estar bajo mi tutela, ¿qué consigo? Ponerte en peligro y casi matarte. – Malik cerró los ojos, tratando de contener el dolor, y volvió a hablarme tras calmarse. – Padre te envió para que yo te enseñara. Pero eres tú quién me ha dado una lección a mí. La experiencia no te hace superior a nadie … Me encerré en mi puesto de líder para no hacerte caso cuando debería haberte escuchado.

Pero habrías perdido tu reino … ¡Habrías decepcionado a nuestro padre!

¿Y qué crees que dirá cuando sepa que el Palacio de Salomón está destruido y que arriesgué la vida de mi pueblo y de mi propio hermano para alcanzar una victoria que jamás obtendría? – No respondí, sabía que aquello echaría por tierra su reputación. – Escucha, si llego vivo a Babilonia, le explicaré a Padre lo ocurrido. No tendrás que preocuparte de tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. – Malik sonreía, a pesar de su debilidad. Trataba de hacerme sentir inocente de su muerte, aunque sabía que yo cargaría con la culpa siempre. – Te doy las gracias por todo lo que has hecho y lamento haberte acusado de traición y haber intentado matarte …

No tienes que disculparte. No eras tú quién hablaba …

Ya …

Malik cerró los ojos, incapaz de mantenerse consciente por más tiempo. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para tener aquella conversación conmigo y sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarle. El tiempo se nos agotaba.

Llegados a Babilonia, los soldados corrieron a trasladar a Malik a sus aposentos, donde los médicos le atenderían. Mientras bajaba del carruaje, llegaron mis padres. Mi madre corrió hacia mí, tremendamente preocupada.

¡Hijo! ¡Gracias a los Dioses! – Me dijo, abrazándome.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido?

No, Madre. Estoy bien … Tranquila.

¿Qué ha pasado? – Me preguntó mi padre, preocupado. - ¿Cómo ha ocurrido todo?

No … No sé cómo explicarlo.

Shahraman, no le agobies. El pobre está conmocionado. – Le dijo ella, arropándome. – Ven, hijo mío. No tienes buena cara.

¿Quieres que ordene que te preparen algo? – Me ofreció mi padre. - ¿Comida, un baño …?

No … Ahora sólo quiero ir a mis aposentos y olvidar todo esto …

Abatido, caminé hacia el interior de Palacio en dirección a mis aposentos. Mis padres se quedaron observándome, preocupados por la situación.

Oh, Shahraman, yo le veo muy preocupado …

Debe haber ocurrido algo realmente horrible para que nuestro hijo esté así. Y Malik … ¡Él nunca ha sido herido en una batalla!

¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?

Ve con él y trata de calmarle. Estará preocupado por el estado de Malik. Yo iré a ver qué me dicen los médicos.

Mi padre se marchó hacia los aposentos de Malik, rezando para que los médicos pudieran salvarle. Mi madre vino a verme y me encontró tirado en la cama con la mirada perdida, completamente a oscuras. Mostrándose lo más dulce que podía, encendió unas velas y caminó hasta mí.

Hijo, no puedes estar así … - Me dijo, sentándose a mi lado. – Trata de animarte.

¿Cómo voy a animarme si mi hermano está al borde de la muerte y es todo culpa mía?

¿Qué dices? ¿Culpa tuya?

Podría haberlo evitado, Madre …

No te desanimes. Seguro que los médicos podrán hacer algo por él.

¿Y si no pueden?

Pensemos en positivo, ¿vale?

Me quedé charlando con mi madre. Ella siempre sabía cómo hacerme sentir mejor. Estuvo dándome ánimos, recordando viejas anécdotas hasta que logró hacerme sonreír. Era la mejor madre del mundo. Pero los Dioses nos la arrebataron poco después …

Al cabo de un largo rato, mi padre llamó a la puerta. Traía buena cara, o al menos supo fingir muy bien.

¿Qué noticias nos traes? – Le preguntó mi madre.

Los médicos han dicho que su herida es grave, pero se recuperará. – Explicó él. – Tardará un tiempo, pero se pondrá bien.

¿En serio?

¿Lo ves? – Mi madre me abrazó. – Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte. Anda, ve a darte un baño y relájate. Te vendrá bien.

Sí, Madre.

Algo más animado, cogí mis cosas y me dirigí a los baños reales. Mis padres se quedaron allí, observándome mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta. Me giré antes de salir y les vi sonrientes. Sonreí también y me marché. Entonces, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta, mi madre habló.

¿Qué te han dicho de verdad los médicos?

No te he engañado …

Tampoco creo que le hayas engañado a él, Shahraman. Se siente culpable por lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo está Malik?

Se muere … - Confesó él, destrozado.- Los médicos dicen que está demasiado débil. Aguantará un par de días, quizá algo más … Pero no creen que pueda sobrevivir.

¿Tan mal está?

Los médicos no comprenden el porqué de su debilidad. Es como si algo le hubiese absorbido su vitalidad.

Malik siempre ha sido muy fuerte. ¡Nunca se ha rendido ante nada!

Pues parece ser que ante esto ha decidido abandonar … - Mi padre abrazó a mi madre en un intento de consolarla. Ambos estaban destrozados por la inminente muerte de su hijo mayor. – He hablado con él …

¿En serio?

Sí. Me ha contado algo que me deja completamente perplejo …

¿De qué se trata?

Al parecer, Malik estaba siendo invadido por un ejército y optó por liberar el ejército del Rey Salomón.

¿Ese era el gran secreto que tus antepasados juraron proteger? – Mi padre asintió. – Creía que sólo era una leyenda …

Y yo también. Pero los soldados de Malik lo han confirmado. Al parecer, un demonio comenzó a poseerle y se desentendió de su pueblo. Incluso intentó matar a su propio hermano cuando trató de detenerle.

Eso es increíble …

No, lo increíble viene ahora. Nuestro hijo pequeño se alió con una Djinn que le concedió poderes. Atravesó todo el Palacio siguiéndole, acabando con todo el ejército, y se enfrentó a Malik, ya convertido en un monstruo atroz. Dice que tras destruir al demonio que le poseía perdió todas sus fuerzas. La Djinn traicionó a nuestro hijo y trató de matar a Malik, pero su hermano se lo impidió, ofreciendo su vida a cambio de salvar la suya. Pero en el último momento, Malik lo apartó y la Djinn le atacó a él.

¿Nuestro hijo pequeño se ha enfrentado a un ejército él solo?

Y a su propio hermano …

Pero … Si apenas es un aprendiz.

Malik dice que ha demostrado no sólo ser un gran guerrero, muy superior a él, sino que ha demostrado ser realmente sabio. – Explicó él. – Mehri, él le tiene un cariño y aprecio enorme a Malik. Y, aún así, ha sabido plantarle cara a él y a todo un ejército para salvar a su reino y todo cuanto conocemos … Nuestro hijo es un héroe.

Pero para ello ha tenido que despojar a su hermano mayor de su honor y prácticamente de su vida. Ahora entiendo por qué se culpa de ello. Está completamente traumatizado.

Finalmente ha demostrado su valía … Pero no del modo que quería. Tener que enfrentarte a tu propia sangre para vencer …

¿Qué podemos hacer?

Rezar a los Dioses para que Malik se salve.

Pero los Dioses no les escucharon. Finalmente, Malik murió tras una larga lucha. Tres días pasó agonizando en aquella cama. Tres días en los que los médicos hicieron todo lo posible por salvarle. Pero él ya se había rendido.

Mi padre fue el último en verle con vida. Había pasado la noche a su lado, velando por él. Pero el agotamiento fue tal que se quedó dormido poco antes del amanecer. Cuando los rayos de sol penetraron por las ventanas, despertándole, Malik ya no respiraba.

A mi madre le tocó darme la amarga noticia. Yo ya sabía que eso de que se recuperaría era mentira, pero mantenía la esperanza de que así pasara. Así pues, llegó a mis aposentos, donde había permanecido enclaustrado sin apenas dormir, sin comer … Estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, observando el alba, cuando entró. La miré y bajó la mirada, inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia abajo. Entonces supe que Malik ya no estaba entre nosotros.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de evadirme del mundo. En aquel momento no sabía cómo sentirme. Estaba furioso conmigo mismo, pues sabía que aquella muerte era, en gran parte, culpa mía. Aquel día no permití que nadie entrase a verme, y mis padres no quisieron molestarme. Sabían que necesitaba pasar un tiempo solo para poner en orden mis pensamientos.

Dos días más tarde se celebró el funeral. Todos nuestros conocidos acudieron para darle el último adiós a Malik. Faltaban tan sólo unas horas para la ceremonia, pero yo seguía en mis aposentos, lamentándome por su pérdida. Entonces, mi padre, en un intento de estrechar lazos conmigo, vino a verme con un presente. Nunca nos habíamos llevado muy bien por su ausencia durante mi infancia, pero el poco tiempo que pasaba con él, intentaba compensar aquel abandono de un modo u otro.

Hijo, ¿podemos hablar?

Si vos lo creéis necesario …

Escucha … - Dijo, acercándose a mí y sentándose a mi lado. – Sé que la muerte de tu hermano te ha afectado. Pero no debes sentirte culpable por ello.

Ya lo sé.

Te he traído algo … - Me dijo, entregándome un arma cubierta por una funda de cuero.

¿La espada de Malik?

Hablé con él y me explicó lo ocurrido. Me pidió que si no sobrevivía te entregase su espada para que la conservaras como un recuerdo suyo. Te protegerá en la batalla.

Padre … Yo … No puedo aceptarla. No puedo empuñar este arma sabiendo a quién pertenece.

Suponía que dirías eso … Entonces, si ello te ayuda a calmar tu conciencia, deposítala junto a tu hermano en su funeral. Creo que es una buena forma de rendirle homenaje.

Gracias …

Te espero en el Templo.

Mi presencia en la ceremonia fue una sorpresa para todos. Tenía un aspecto horrible, fruto del agotamiento que sufría por no dormir. El sacerdote comenzó a leer los textos sagrados mientras nosotros escuchábamos apenados.

Cuando mi padre me lo indicó, me acerqué para depositar la espada de Malik junto a su cuerpo. Entonces pude verle de cerca. Su rostro reflejaba serenidad. Al fin descansaba en paz, tras una vida dedicada a combatir en nombre de nuestro padre. Tal era su entrega a las guerras que aún no había desposado a ninguna princesa. Había tenido un breve romance con la hija de un Rey aliado de joven, pero antes de poder desposarla, la guerra se la arrebató.

Dejé la espada en su ataúd y regresé junto a mis padres. La ceremonia llegó a su fin y los asistentes se acercaron a nosotros para arroparnos. Pero, al verme tan rodeado, y teniendo en cuenta que ni había dormido ni comido en todos esos días, comencé a marearme hasta desfallecer.

Desperté en mis aposentos, con mi madre a mi lado. Mi padre hablaba con un médico sobre mí. Al parecer, el dolor y la culpabilidad que sentía por la muerte de Malik me habían hecho caer en una profunda depresión, y ello, unido a la falta de alimento y sueño, provocó que perdiera el conocimiento durante unas horas.

La vida volvió a la normalidad, pero yo continuaba en descenso. No comía y por las noches me despertaba gritando tras sufrir horribles pesadillas donde revivía la muerte de Malik. Mi padre trajo a los mejores médicos para atenderme, que me suministraron distintos brebajes y medicinas para que pudiese descansar y recuperase el apetito.

Varios meses tardé en recuperarme de aquello, pero la marca que me dejó me persiguió durante años. Si Malik levantase la cabeza y viera en lo que me convertí, las atrocidades que cometí … "Serás más grande que el mismísimo Salomón y más", decía. Cuán decepcionado se sentiría si supiera que provoqué la muerte de nuestra madre, que acabé desterrado por mis delitos y que una horrible bestia comenzó a perseguirme por mis actos sobre las Arenas del Tiempo.

Ahora, me dirijo hacia la Isla del Tiempo, esperando hallar allí una solución a mis problemas o una muerte que les ponga fin. Marcho dispuesto a enfrentarme a la Emperatriz del Tiempo y a todo su ejército. En mi camarote, guardada en un pequeño baúl, llevo conmigo la máscara de mi hermano, cuidadosamente conservada, con la esperanza de que su espíritu me acompañe en mi duro viaje.

Nunca le he olvidado. Siempre le he tenido como alguien muy especial, mucho más que un simple hermano. Él me transmitió las enseñanzas de nuestro padre cuando se encontraba lejos. Me enseñó a luchar por aquello que quiero. A él le debo todo lo que soy, todo lo bueno que hay en mí. Y ahora que navego hacia un lugar del que dicen que nadie regresa con vida, pienso que quizás nos volvamos a ver pronto … Hasta siempre, hermano.


End file.
